The Captains Race
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: A mandatory race for the captains is taking place. Soifon usually wins but this time, she's got competition from Vegeta and Toushiro. A surprising upset at the end. Short Story.


**The Captains Race**

Today was a special and important day in the Seireitei. All of the 13 Court Guard Squads were assembling in the forest outside the Rukon District for an important event. It was time for the Captains Race. The Captains Race was an event that took place every 5 years, but it had been canceled last time due to the whole Aizen affair. But with Aizen gone and everything back to normal now, the event was back on. The goal was for the captains of each squad to race each other from the forest outside the Rukon District all the way to the finish line at Sokyoku Hill. The purpose of this was to establish which squad was best suited to do missions that required speed and excellent maneuverability, the winner being the first choice and so on. The lieutenants were allowed to accompany their captains, but only if their captains allowed it. Of course there were rules to this race. No one was allowed to interfere with one another in any way. Flash Step was prohibited. You had to stay on the ground, no flying or jumping over obstacles. You were allowed to use Bankai or other powers, but only if it aided you in terms of speed and agility. If your lieutenant was accompanying you, both you and your lieutenant must cross the finish line together. Anyone who disobeyed and/or broke these rules would be disqualified and taken out of the race. Other then that, the captains could do what they pleased. The only captains not participating were Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Retsu Unohana. Other then them, all of the other captains had to run. Squads 3 and 9 were automatically disqualified because of the simple fact that they didn't have a captain. The Z-Fighters were invited to witness the race for two reasons. One was because Yamamoto had asked Goku to be one of the judges and Gin to give 'color' commentary which Goku wanted to do too. But the main reason was also the one drawing the most attention. Normally Soifon was the winner of this race. But this time she was going to have some hard competition. Her competition wasn't in Squads 5, 6 and 7 Captains Val, Byakuya and Komamura who were running alone. Not with Squad 11 Captain Zaraki who would have his lieutenant Yachiru with him, or Squads 8 and 13 Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake who were planning on racing side-by-side as they always did. Nor was it with Squad 12's Captain Kurotsuchi who was using a strange contraption with his lieutenant Nemu. Soifon's competition this year was with Squad 10. Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya was going to ride on his second lieutenant, Vegeta's back. And that's what all the talk was about! Everyone knew that the saiyan was fast, but how fast? As the racers got ready, friends and squad members talked to them. While they waited, Gin and Goku spoke to each other and to the crowd through the Hell Butterflies.

Gin: "This looks like it'll be a race to remember, folks!"

Goku: "I'll say! Speaking of which, Gin... What is your prediction about the race today?"

Gin: "My prediction?"

Goku: "Yeah. Who'll finish in what order?"

Gin: "Oh! Let's see... MY guess is in last place and the place before that it will be either Komamura or Zaraki, depending on if Zaraki gets lost. In 6th place I'm gonna say Kurotsuchi, cause I don't thing that contraption of his will get him very far very fast!"

Kurotsuchi: "Shut up!"

Gin: "Make me... Ok, in 5th place I'm gonna say it'll be a tie between Kyoraku and Ukitake as they always race side-by-side. 4th and 3rd will probably be between Val and Byakuya. Those are my predictions but no matter how you look at it, Goku... It WILL be a race between Soifon and the team of Hitsugaya and Vegeta."

Goku: "That's what seems to be the main talk of everyone today. Y'know, I've talked to a lot of people today and they all gave me their predictions on the race but it always comes down to it being a race between Vegeta and Soifon."

Gin: "Whatever happens, it'll be exciting!"

Soon after that, Yamamoto stood up. The race was about to begin!

Yamamoto: "Alright! All competitors to your positions!"

Toushiro got off of Vegeta and got into position at the starting line like everyone else. Although Vegeta was going to help him, the first mile of the race had to be run by the captains only. When the captains were in position, everyone went silent. It was a good thing that Val was standing between Soifon and Toushiro as both of them were aware of the predictions of the race.

Soifon: "You and your second lieutenant don't stand a chance against me, Hitsugaya."

Toushiro: "We'll see about that, Soifon."

Val: "Keep it clean, you two."

Yamamoto: "Alright, now... You all know the rules so lets keep this a clean and fair race! Lieutenants... You must stay here until your captain has crossed the 1 mile mark. We will await for all of you at the finish line at Sokyoku Hill. Good luck!"

The captains all got ready for the signal.

Yamamoto: "Goku, would you do the honors?"

Goku: "Gladly."

The tension mounted as everyone waited for Goku's signal.

Goku: "On my 3!"

Vegeta got himself ready to run the moment Toushiro called him.

Goku: "1... 2... 3!"

The race has begun!

Gin: "And they're off!"

All of the captains started running as fast as they could!

Gin: "Soifon has taken an early lead with Val right behind her!"

Goku: "Kyoraku and Ukitake are staying together and are keeping a steady pace!"

Toushiro was right in the middle of the group, but not for long.

Gin: "They've past the 1 mile mark!"

The moment he past the 1 mile mark, Toushiro slowed down to a jog, turned around and gave a sharp, loud whistle! That was Vegeta's signal!

Goku: "And Toushiro's just called Vegeta!"

Gin: "He's the first to give their lieutenant the signal which is good for him because Soifon's way ahead of 'em!"

The saiyan prince raced to Toushiro! As he watched Vegeta run towards him, the young captain slowed down a little more. In seconds Vegeta was next to Toushiro! The saiyan stopped just for a few seconds as Toushiro quickly hopped on his back. The moment Toushiro was secured on Vegeta's back, he gave the prince a firm squeeze with his legs and the saiyan bolted into a run! Because he had to wait for Vegeta, Toushiro was in last place. But that quickly changed now that he was on the saiyans back!

Ukitake: "Go, Captain Hitsugaya!"

Kyoraku: "Go, man, go!"

Vegeta quickly caught up and past Val who was in second place!

Val: "Go, you two!"

Soifon was miles ahead of them, but the race was young! With the racers out of their sights, Yamamoto and the others all moved to the finish line at Sokyoku Hill. Unlike the racers, they were allowed to take the fastest way. People in the Rukon District watched as the Soul Reaper captains passed by one by one! In the lead was Soifon but Vegeta and Toushiro were catching up fast! Byakuya was in 3rd, Val in 4th, Zaraki in 5th, Kyoraku and Ukitake both in 6th, Komamura in 7th and Kurotsuchi dead last. His contraption died on him and he just gave up.

Gin: "It looks like the Kurotsuchi team is out of the race!"

Goku: "Boy was he mad when that contraption of his broke!"

After making their way through the Rukon District, the racers were now entering the Seireitei! From here on out they were allowed to take any route they wanted to Sokyoku Hill, so long as they stayed on the ground. A lot of the Seireitei was made up of walls that could easily get you lost. Soifon was still in the lead, but her being alone could hurt her. She kept getting lost and having to turn back. Toushiro was having better luck. He guided Vegeta down the route he knew best to Sokyoku Hill. The route Toushiro knew was longer but Vegeta's speed made that a minor problem. 20 minutes into the race and all of the captains were still negotiating the maze of walls. Soifon was still in the lead but she's had to slow down so as to catch her breath. Toushiro and Vegeta were still in second place but unlike Soifon, Vegeta was still going strong. The saiyan was running at a pace that was child's play for him to stay on. His exceptionally high endurance and stamina helped too, almost like he was made to run. Toushiro just guided Vegeta and enjoyed the ride. He trusted that Vegeta knew what he was doing. 5 minutes later and nearly all of the captains had made their way out of the wall maze. At Sokyoku Hill, everyone waited. Just a few minutes later and they saw the first captain. It was Soifon!

Gin: "Looks like it's Soifon in the lead."

Soifon was confident that she was the winner. The Squad 2 captain took it easy. Big mistake, cause a second later...

Gin: "And here comes Hitsugaya and Vegeta!"

Soifon: "What!"

Toushiro and Vegeta had caught up with Soifon and were now racing to the finish line at full speed! Soifon broke out into a run again! It was now a race between Soifon and the team of Toushiro and Vegeta! As they neared the finish line, it was anyones guess as to who would win! Soifon didn't use her energy wisely before and was now struggling to stay ahead! Toushiro just looked at his fellow captain as Vegeta ran up next to her. They were neck and neck! Soifon glared at Toushiro and the young captain just waved at her. And then with a firm squeeze with his legs...

Toushiro: "C'mon Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Hang on!"

Vegeta sped up! Soifon watched in disbelief as the saiyan lieutenant started to pull away from her! Everyone cheered and hollered as they watched the gap between Soifon and the Squad 10 team get bigger and bigger with each stride from the saiyan prince! And as if it weren't bad enough for Soifon, a surprise upset suddenly past her!

Gin: "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! VAL HAS PAST SOIFON! IT'S SQUAD 10 AGAINST SQUAD 5!"

No one could believe it! Val the Saboron had passed Soifon and was racing next to Vegeta. It was now Toushiro and Val for the win! Both Vegeta and Val looked at one another. They knew who was going to win. But that didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun.

Val: "Why don't we show them how WE race, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Val... You read my mind."

Val: "Hold on to Vegeta tight, Toushiro! We're gonna make this a real race!"

Toushiro laughed and then tightened his grip. A second later and the saiyan prince sped up even more! The Saboron sped up to her maximum speed and it was a tie for first place at the moment!

Rangiku: "GO CAPTAIN!"

Goku: "LET'IM RUN, TOUSHIRO!"

And then the finish line was crossed.

An hour later...

The Captains Race was over and the order of the racers was as followed.

In Last Place: Mayuri Kurotsuchi with Nemu.

In 7th Place: Kenpachi Zaraki with Yachiru.

In 6th Place: Sajin Komamura.

In 5th Place: Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake tied.

In 4th Place: Byakuya Kuchiki.

In 3rd Place: Soifon.

In 2nd Place: Val.

And in 1st Place: Toushiro Hitsugaya with Vegeta.

The End.


End file.
